


Shell Game

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-24
Updated: 2004-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS :  Deadmans SwitchSUMMARY : Missing scenes and tag for Deadman’s Switch





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 Fanfiction - Shell Game

##  Shell Game

##### Written by ETS  
Comments? Write to us at forward@stargatefan.com

  * SPOILERS : Deadmans Switch 
  * SUMMARY : Missing scenes and tag for Deadman’s Switch 
  * PG [M]



* * *

Teal’c knew the exact moment O’Neill’s thoughts matched his own. The human commander paused, relinquishing his leadership of the group to DanielJackson and Korra to continue their trek through the dense, moss covered conifer like trees to the isolated Stargate. Teal’c also stopped; hands clasped behind his back, waiting as Major Carter passed O’Neill. The Jaffa noted she protectively shielded the missing component to the Stargate in one hand, fisted into the pocket of her fatigue jacket. Without it, they would be stranded here on PJ6-887. Her demeanor proclaimed MajorCarter would not easily relinquish possession of the piece.

Teal’c observed O’Neill as their leader followed the progress of his second in command. Once she had passed, Teal’c understood O’Neill’s unspoken message transmitted through their brief eye contact. A few seconds passed before the final member of their group arrived at the Jaffa’s location: Arris Boch. The cocky bounty hunter gave Teal’c a puzzled look as he passed, flashed a haughty smile to O’Neill, before increasing his pace to come alongside the major. The two immediately began an animated conversation. Or rather Arris Boch was animated. Major Carter appeared annoyed but tolerantly polite.

O’Neill tilted his head indicating Teal’c should resume walking. Teal’c obeyed, the Tau’ri falling in beside him. 

"O’Neill."

"Yeah, Teal’c. I agree. What was I thinking letting Boch bring up our six? As if I could ever trust him."

"It is good to hear, O’Neill. I wish to discuss my actions concerning Arris Boch before we return to the SGC."

"You don’t have to explain anything, Teal’c. I don’t agree with you volunteering to take Korra’s place, but I understand why you did it. Choicless, remember."

"Indeed, I was as you say, choiceless. However, I believe you do not understand, O’Neill."

The gray haired human favored Teal’c with an affronted look. "I do so. You were the second highest in trade value. Boch said so."

"Arris Boch is cunning in that he decoys by speaking untruths."

O’Neill frowned. "Okay. You’re getting as bad as Daniel and Carter. You’ve totally lost me."

"I offered myself in trade to protect the life of Korra, but most importantly, to protect the life of DanielJackson."

"Come again?"

"Arris Boch was not forthcoming with what the False Gods declare is our true value."

Teal’c observed his declaration added to O’Neill’s bafflement. 

"Yeah, okay. I admit, to being a little hurt knowing the snakes only think of me as a pain in the….mikta, whatever that is. But he was downright rude to Daniel. A days rations. Those snakes don’t have a clue," O’Neill scoffed.

"Indeed, they do, O’Neill. Before Arris Boch deliberately sabotaged the teltak, I inquired as to why he agreed to the trade."

"And?"

"My willingness to sacrifice myself to save DanielJackson was unexpected, as was Korra’s willingness to sacrifice his life to protect other Tok’Ra. Such displays of honor and courage are unknown to Arris Boch. This was his first encounter with the Tau’ri. You’re not, as you would say, what he expected."

O’Neill’s face screwed in confusion. "So what’s this got to do with Daniel?"

"Of the members of SG1, the System Lords have decreed the capture of DanielJackson to be of the highest priority. Therefore, his is the highest bounty price and the most valuable in trade."

"What….a day’s rations?" O’Neill’s incredulous tone indicated he did not yet understand. 

"In fact two days rations of rashna for all of the survivors of Arris Boch’s people." 

His clarification was helpful as Teal’c sensed when O’Neill understood the full implication of his words.

"That’s a lot, right?"

"Indeed."

The two warriors journeyed in silence Teal’c allowing O’Neill the time to consider the ramifications of this discovery. 

"So, Teal’c," O’Neill finally spoke, his voice deceptively calm, belying the anger evident by his clenched jaw. "Let’s keep this little tidbit a secret just between us, okay?"

"Does not DanielJackson deserve to know?"

"He’s got enough to worry about without knowing he’s numero uno on the snake’s galactic most wanted list."

Teal’c mulled the wisdom of O’Neill’s decision. "Then I shall endeavor to intensify my efforts to ensure DanielJackson comes to no harm."

"That’s a good idea, Teal’c." The CO peered ahead his brown eyes narrowing as he watched the bounty hunter. "That arrogant bastard," he hissed. 

O’Neill spoke no further, but increased his pace to narrow the gap between himself and Arris Boch. In his nearly three-year association with the Tau’ri, Teal’c had become familiar with O’Neill’s many moods. His Tau’ri friend was seething. The safety of DanielJackson was, and always would, be one of O’Neill’s highest priorities. In this matter, they were both agreed. 

Teal’c had been surprised the Tau’ri commander had not immediately seen through the deception Arris Boch employed. The Jaffa had been aware of the misdirection the moment the bounty hunter flippantly answered the archeologist’s inquiry as to their trading value. DanielJackson’s bounty price had been the only one given, and it was given last, to imply he was the least valuable in trade. Apparently, Arris Boch’s ploy had succeeded with O’Neill and MajorCarter. Fortunately, Teal’c realized, returning to O’Neill’s side, it had failed with him.

******

Sam pulled the stolen component of the DHD from her pocket along with the sample of the rashna. Both lay in the palm of her hand, side by side. One represented the price of their freedom, the other the enslavement of an entire race. Despite Boch’s insufferable personality, not to mention he actually shot her with his energy weapon, Sam secretly hoped the scientists at the SGC could study this drug and find an antidote. If they could free Boch’s people from their enslavement, that would be something. Even though she had scoffed at Boch’s blatant currying of favor for doing the right thing in not surrendering Teal’c to the Goa’uld, her suspicions about Boch had been correct. He did care, and hated what the addiction to the rashna forced him to do to stay alive. Sam had no delusions, Boch would immediately return to his bounty hunter ways when they departed at the Stargate, but his encounter with SG1 forced him to see things in a different perspective. 

"Can you explain something to me, Major?" 

Sam started at the sound of Boch’s voice. Wasn’t he walking behind the colonel and Teal’c? Quickly composing herself, she slipped the two items into her pocket. Boch’s stride slowed, matching her pace. She’d had enough of the arrogant bounty hunter’s company, thank you, but since they would soon arrive at the Stargate and home, Sam supposed she could tolerate his presence a little longer. Sam nodded all the while keeping a keen eye on Daniel and Korra as the two maintained the leadership of their oddly comprised procession.

"If I can. What would you like to know?" Sam returned the query.

"On my ship, when O’Neill thought the self destruct was activated, why did he remain on board but send Doctor Jackson outside?"

"To keep Daniel alive of course. Teal’c and I would have done the same. None of us wanted Daniel to die if the ship exploded."

"Then Doctor Jackson is valuable to you," Arris flapped his arm behind him indicating the trailing Teal’c and O’Neill, "all of you."

"Valuable?" Sam repeated. "Well, yes, he’s our friend and teammate." 

She directed her curious gaze to the arrogant alien bounty hunter. Boch’s scarred face was pensive, thoughtful. She saw no trace of the haughty tracker who hunted down victims the Goa’uld deemed notorious enough to be captured and traded for whatever bounty was being offered. "Why are you so curious about Daniel?"

"I have my reasons," Boch answered. "So, why did Doctor Jackson follow me into my ship believing it was going to self destruct?"

Sam smiled. "Because that’s Daniel. He won’t watch others die if he can prevent it. He actually considers himself less important than us."

"He’s not a soldier like you and O’Neill and certainly not a Jaffa like Teal’c," Boch stated the obvious. "Why would he be of value in your hopeless war against the Goa’uld?"

"I told you before, it’s not hopeless." Sam prepared to repeat her earlier arguments, realized that would be useless and decided to continue talking about Daniel. "No, he’s not a soldier. Daniel possesses other skills. He’s very special," she declared, not hiding her praise or admiration of her teammate and fellow scientist yet unwilling to reveal too much to the cunning alien.

"Ah, very special. That would explain the system lords keen interest in obtaining him."

"I don’t understand. You said he was only worth a day’s rations." Sam’s ire at how that revelation came about rose within. "That was a very cruel thing to do, belittling him like that, telling him he was only worth a day’s rations," she scolded the bounty hunter, her big sister protectiveness toward Daniel now in full bloom.

Arris Boch quirked a half smile at Sam, a smile that signaled he knew a lot more than he was telling her and was hiding it well. Suddenly, her internal warning signals ratcheted to DefCon 2.

"What?" Sam demanded. What game was Boch playing now? She quickly replayed their conversation; worried she had missed something very important. Not that Arris Boch ever spoke the complete truth. In their short acquaintance, it was very evident the bounty hunter was a master of deception and misdirection.

"Not as cruel as you believe, Major. I simply stated the truth. After all, as you recall, he was the one who asked what SG1 was worth. I provided the answer."

"Maybe, but you enjoyed insulting him."

"There was no insult given, Major. In fact, Teal’c," Boch glanced over his shoulder to the Jaffa, "understood."

"Okay. I’ll play your game. You said Daniel was worth a day’s rations. A day’s rations of what, what do you eat anyway?"

"You saw what I eat, Major. And despite your disapproval of what I do, my people and myself would die a lingering, painful death if the rashna were withheld. That’s a very powerful incentive and the Goa’uld know how to enforce that threat to keep us enslaved. I’m taking a risk here. By letting you go and giving you the rashna, I’m risking the continuing existence of my race." Arris stared hard at her, serious. "I’m choiceless here. I’m trading his freedom and all of SG1’s in the hope you may be able to find a way to free my people from the Goa’uld. As to Doctor Jackson’s worth, you’ll figure it out because after all, you’re a major now." The last was spoken with unhidden sarcasm. "He’s safe, at present. I’d suggest you devise precautions to ensure he remains so. I’m not the only hunter in the galaxy but I am the best."

Grinning, the bounty hunter flipped her a cocky two-fingered salute before moving ahead to place himself between her and their two leaders. 

The irritation Boch engendered in her erupted as Sam stared at his back. Of all the arrogant, self appreciating…. She slipped her hand into her jacket pocket, clenching her fingers around the tube of rashna. How could Boch callously place a trading value on any one, much less Daniel? Daniel, whom, as she had asserted, was special. His uniqueness alone made him priceless. Sam snorted. A day’s rations indeed. 

The revelation came to her in the proverbial flash of insight. She pulled her hand from her pocket and gaped at the liquid blue tube of rashna. Her gaze darted forward to encompass Boch, Daniel and Korra. Oh boy. Like Boch said, he was good at what he did. Very good.

A jolt of fear induced adrenaline blasted through her as Sam realized how close they had come to losing Daniel to a fate so horrible she didn’t even want to dwell on it. It was imperative the colonel, Teal’c and herself have a serious talk when they returned to the SGC.

****

Korra tripped over a partially exposed root and stumbled. Daniel immediately grabbed the weakened Tok’Ra and steadied him.

"We can rest for a few minutes," Daniel suggested, slowing his pace and consequently, via his hold of the Tok’Ra’s arm and waist, slowing Korra’s. Since Sam was now in possession of the missing piece to the DHD, there was no rush for them to leave PJ6-887. Then again, if he were to believe Arris Boch, Sokar’s ship would soon arrive and orbit the planet. Jaffa could be sent to search for survivors of the exploded teltak or the very least, bodies. Even so, Daniel believed they could afford a brief break. 

"No. My symbiont is healing me. I wish to take my leave of Arris Boch as quickly as possible." Putting action to words, Korra straightened and resumed walking with a determined stride pulling Daniel along with him.

"Well, that’s understandable." Daniel peered ahead through the dark green foliage and dangling moss. "The Stargate isn’t much further. At least, I think this is the way." He hadn’t paid much attention to SG1’s original meandering through the forest searching for the damaged UAV. But if they were going the wrong way, surely Teal’c or Jack would have said so. Loudly.

"It is," Korra assured. "I am grateful for your assistance."

"There’s no need to be," Daniel dismissed the Tok’Ra’s gratitude. "After all, it won’t excuse our mistreatment of you or the hugely big mistake we almost made capturing you and surrendering you to Boch." Daniel’s guilt at how easily they had been fooled by the bounty hunter’s lies resurfaced. 

"That is forgiven. Arris Boch mislead you. I’m grateful you possessed the curiosity and doubt to hear and consider my words. Members of the Tok’Ra council speak highly of SG1. Now, I understand that praise is well earned. It is fortunate for me we have met at this time."

"Ah, well, you do realize we hope to form an alliance with the Tok’Ra to battle the Goa’uld," Daniel felt compelled to reveal. There had been enough misdirection and deceit from Boch during this entire mission. "So aside from it being the right thing to do, by helping you we hope to curry more favor with the Council."

"I am aware. As I said, I intend to inform them of what transpired here. I thank you for your honesty. And I am grateful to Teal’c for his sacrifice, as you should be."

"Me? Why?"

"After myself, you are the most valuable in trade."

"Me? Boch said I was worth little more than a day’s rations." Daniel hoped he hid his embarrassment of knowing how unworthy and non-threatening the Goa’uld considered him to be. But then that was the story of his life wasn’t it? "Well, okay, he did say later I was as valuable as the rest of SG1 but I don’t believe him." 

"No, he lied. You, alone, are worth several days rations of rashna for several million of his people who survive."

What? That couldn’t be true. Him, worth more than Teal’c or Sam or even Jack? He saw Korra studying him gauging his reaction. "No, you must be mistaken." When the Tok’Ra continued to look at him, Daniel’s own unease grew as implications of this fact became clear. "Umm, really?" Korra nodded. "And the Tok’Ra are aware of this?"

"We are well aware of the bounty price the System Lords have decreed for each member of SG1, yes."

"And you didn’t tell us because?"

"Because the Tok’Ra also believed the Tau’ri were aware of your worth." Korra turned a puzzled look on Daniel. "You…were not aware?"

"Ah, no."

"Now that you are, perhaps you will use more caution in your travels through the Stargate."

"Yeah, we will," Daniel stated, distracted. Korra may have a valid point. Maybe they were becoming too blasé about gate travel. After all, how easy had it been for them to walk right in and spring Boch’s trap? Too easy.

Daniel glanced over his shoulder. Boch and Sam were no longer together, the bounty hunter now uncomfortably closer to Daniel and Korra. The alien flashed a cocky smile, which sent tiny shivers of unease through Daniel’s body. The archeologist shifted his gaze, taking note Jack, Teal’c and Sam were grouped together all three glaring at the bounty hunter’s back. Daniel frowned at Boch before focusing forward. He wondered if Boch had revealed Daniel’s trade value in front of his friends to impress him. Well, Daniel wasn’t impressed. In fact, he was more incensed at how the bounty hunter had insulted Jack, and to a lesser degree Sam and Teal’c. His three friends were all instrumental in victories over the Goa’uld. All he had done to gain their enemy’s notice was decipher the operation of the Stargate. No, Boch had lied, both times Daniel decided. So if the bounty hunter had lied, why had Korra confirmed it? Daniel sighed. None of this made him feel any better. He’d have to be careful is all. Thankfully, Jack, Sam and Teal’c were clueless about Boch’s deception. He hoped to keep it that way.

"The Stargate." Korra’s declaration brought Daniel back to the present. "Our journey ends and we must part."

"Ah, you’re welcome. And thank you for your honesty."

Korra nodded. He and Daniel halted before the DHD waiting for Sam to join them and install the missing component.

****

For the second time, the Stargate wormhole disengaged leaving only the four members of SG1 standing before the ancient portal in the primeval forests of PJ6-877. When the oddly comprised group had arrived at their destination, Carter quickly reinstalled the missing piece of the DHD. Upon the first attempted dialing out sequence, an address, provided by the bounty hunter after Korra rather vociferously demanded his former captor exit the planet first, the Stargate had activated. Flicking a jaunty wave, Boch had disappeared into the wormhole. Biding SG1 a grateful goodbye, the second activation provided Korra a means of escape to continue his covert return to the Tok’Ra. 

"And good riddance to the both of them!" O’Neill proclaimed in the heavy silence of the surrounding forest. "Well, kids, I think we’ve had enough fun for one day. Daniel, care to do the honors and get us home."

The unusually silent archeologist nodded and with practiced ease depressed the seven glyphs on the DHD to activate their homeward wormhole.

Carter sidled over to her CO, keeping one eye on Daniel. "Ah, sir," she addressed sotto voiced.

"Carter?"

"We need to talk, in private, when we return to the base."

"Oh, we so need to talk," O’Neill confirmed, signaling his understanding to both Carter and Teal’c with a knowing look. Apparently, she had also learned the truth behind Arris Boch’s deception and misdirection.

After arriving safely on Earth, O’Neill arranged their clandestine meeting by telling Doctor Fraiser to conduct Daniel’s post mission physical last. Although Fraiser didn’t understand the request, her ingrained military training forced her to follow the order of a superior officer. The three other members of SG1 huddled in the hallway outside the Briefing Room. Teal’c, followed by Carter revealed what they had learned and how. The fact both had gleaned this information from Arris Boch tended to give it some validity. All that remained was for O’Neill to make a decision based on this startling revelation.

"Okay, the bottom line is, can we believe anything that bastard Boch told us? He did lie about his non existent son and wife." Jack considered that especially heinous, having lost his own son to death and his wife to divorce. 

"Yes, he did, sir. But he didn’t lie about the rashna addiction. I saw the withdrawal effects first hand, as did you."

"Arris Boch deceives with false words. It is a tactic intended to misdirect and confuse."

"Teal’c has a point, sir," Carter continued. "Bounty hunting is a dangerous profession. Part of his strategy could be to reveal only part of the truth especially where the true value of his bounty is concerned. 

"Shell game." 

At Teal’c’s lifted eyebrow, O’Neill continued. "It’s an old carnival game, Teal’c, sleight of hand. You hide a pea under one of three shells then move the shells around really fast confusing every one. Unless the guy palmed the pea, the player has no real chance to select the shell concealing the pea." Teal’c’s eyebrow remained arched prompting Jack to simplify the explanation. "Okay, the con artist is so busy misdirecting and manipulating no one knows the total truth."

Apparently, this explanation was acceptable to the Jaffa. "Perhaps that is why Arris Boch selected DanielJackson to accompany you on your initial attempt to capture Korra too keep his most valuable prize within sight."

"Yeah, I wondered why he did that," Jack mused. "I assumed Daniel, not being a soldier, was manageable and non threatening. Not that I ever consider Daniel a liability." O’Neill’s brow furrowed in thought. "You know that does make sense in a bizarre way."

"So, now what do we do?" Carter asked. "Should we tell Daniel?"

"No. I already decided not to tell him. But we, however," he waved his hand to include the three of them, "will be extra cautious from now in our gate travels."

Teal’c inclined his head in acceptance. Carter mulled it over a few seconds longer before nodding. Their decision was timely as the subject of their clandestine discussion rounded the corner, carrying a coffee mug and a notebook crammed with papers haphazardly sticking out from the binder. 

Daniel spied his teammates and slowed his pace, confused. "What?"

"Nothing," Jack declared, patting the archeologist on the back. "The briefing awaits." Using his hand to propel Daniel forward SG1 entered the room, prepared to recite their rather odd misadventure on PJ6-877 courtesy of one bag of galactic hot air.

****

Jack, hands shoved casually into his BDU pockets, followed in his friend’s wake as the two men entered Daniel’s haven on the base. Jack looked around the cluttered lab. Publicly he scoffed at the bizarre collection of stuff, which represented Daniel’s talents and expertise. It also offered prime fodder for teasing the younger man, which Jack personally found to be very entertaining. Fortunately Daniel had eventually recognized the good-natured harassment for what it was: an expression of their unique friendship. Privately, Jack accepted this clutter for what it truly represented: knowledge, vast cosmic knowledge. Knowledge the snakes apparently coveted and Jack was damned if he was going to let them get it or the man who possessed it. He was still pissed at himself for being totally clueless of Boch’s intentions. It was because of their friendship; Jack had decided not to tell Daniel of the bounty on his head. The archeologist required protecting and it was a responsibility Jack gladly undertook.

Now, however, was time for a little misdirection of his own. The sooner Daniel was distracted from thinking about that bastard bounty hunter, the better. Otherwise, brilliant guy he was, Daniel may see through Boch’s charade and learn the truth.

"So, Daniel," Jack initiated, sitting in the chair opposite Daniel’s desk. "I wanted to apologize."

As he had hoped, Daniel was totally baffled by this opening but quickly regained his composure as he sat in his own chair. "Apologize for what?"

"For not putting Boch in his place when he insulted you."

"Oh. You mean the days rations thing?"

"Ahhh, yeah."

Daniel blushed, his hands seeking and finding a pen to busy themselves with. "Actually, Jack, I don’t know how to…..well, I’m not the one he insulted." He looked up from his busy hands. "It was you."

"What, the pain in the mikta thing?" So the Goa’uld think I’m a pain in the ass. My feelings aren’t hurt. I’ve been called worse." Jack easily dismissed the perceived insult.

"That’s not the point. It was meant to belittle you. What you’ve accomplished is important. You killed Ra. You destroyed Apophis’ mother ships; you negotiated the Asgaard treaty with the Goa’uld. I can go on."

"Danny, I don’t need my ego boosted. I appreciate what you’re saying. The sooner we can forget about Arris Boch the better if you catch my drift."

Daniel resumed fumbling with his pen. "So, um, when were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Jack countered, hoping he was emoting his most clueless expression.

"So, you weren’t going to tell me," Daniel accused, in a hurtful tone.

"Okay, I’ll play," Jack, said, although despite his denial, he had a suspicion where this was going.

"That I’m top priority on the Goa’uld most wanted list."

For a nanosecond Jack considered maintaining his clueless tactic. But he couldn’t lie to Daniel, especially when the archeologist would know it was a lie. 

"How did you find out?"

"Arris Boch told me. Well, he told all of us actually. As you recall, my trade worth was the only one he specifically mentioned."

"Damnit, Daniel!" Jack sighed dropping all pretenses. "Carter and Teal’c wanted to. I was against it. I didn’t want to add more crap to the problems you’re already dealing with."

Daniel ducked his head, before peering at Jack through his glasses a ghost of a grin appearing. "So, you were protecting me?"

"Yeah. As CO, it’s the most important part of my job, protecting the members of my team. But as my friend, it goes without saying."

The shy grin grew a fraction. "Careful, Colonel. People might think you care for the civilian."

Daniel was teasing but Jack was serious. "I do care, Daniel. I consider it my top priority to keep you safe. Especially from greedy, unprincipled bastards like Arris Boch."

The teasing grin faded as Daniel lifted his head, his face somber. "Actually, I feel sorry for him."

Jack was astounded. "What?!" 

"Okay, maybe not sorry, maybe compassionate," Daniel clarified. "The Goa’uld massacred his people, enslaved and addicted the survivors. How can you not feel sympathy?"

"He’s a bounty hunter!"

"I didn’t say I agreed with what he does. But I understand why. If we could do something…anything." 

Jack was incredulous and didn’t conceal it. But this was Daniel, he reminded himself. Only Daniel could turn this conversation from an apology into a great moral debate. A sudden thought occurred, and Jack narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "You saying you would have gone in Teal’c’s place?"

"At the time, if I had understood the ramifications, yes, I would have volunteered. Especially if it meant you, Sam and Teal’c were free."

Jack hated it when Daniel began spouting the fancy words to defend his position.

"Why do I even bother," he wailed, covering his face with his hands. When his frustration ebbed, he lowered them and glared at his friend. He could spout fancy words, too, because he’d been hanging around the linguist way too long and Jack intended for that relationship to last for many years to come. "Of course you would have over my vehement, but ineffective protests. What am I going to do with you?’

"Nothing." Daniel’s answer was immediate. "Except what you have been doing. You, Sam and Teal’c. Help me find Sha’re and Skaara, and defeat the Goa’uld. No extraordinary means to protect me. It’ll distract you guys. I know the risks out there, Jack." Daniel emphasized this by waving his hand around. "You don’t have to coddle me."

"Hey, coddling my team members is a mandate of my CO duties," Jack countered. Okay, he thought, time to end this and focus Daniel on something more…entertaining. "Just remember, Danny, you’re our little pea under the shell, no one else’s."

"What?" Daniel’s brow furrowed in total confusion. 

Bingo.

"Hey, it could be worse. You could be a pain in the mikta, like me."

Jack relaxed into his chair. Mission accomplished. Daniel was totally baffled and totally preoccupied trying to figure out what the hell Jack O’Neill was talking about. Grinning, Jack rested his hands on his stomach. Arris Boch wasn’t the only galactic expert in manipulating the shell game.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> AUTHOR NOTE: First published in Redemption 2

* * *

>   
>  © March 2004 Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not owned by me. They are   
> the property of SciFi Channel, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko   
> Productions. This story is written for entertainment purposes only: no money   
> exchanged hands. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

  



End file.
